Easter Surprise
by FAKE16
Summary: Well let's just say that Bunny get's back from a long day of work in the warren and jack has an surprise waiting for him. This has lots of smut and it is yaoi. so if that is not your cup of tea please don't click. Plus it is not the typical "story" format. So please enjoy, complete as of now.


Easter Surprise

Bunnymund- M/S and Jack Frost- T/U

**Warning!:** **This contains lots on slut and toys it is yaoi and so if that is not your cake leave.**

M-I am so sorry to anyone who actively read our stuff I have been very busy with school and let all of this build up. *goes and cries in a corner.*

T- She is going to be like that for awhile so just read the story and see of she is better at the end.

Bunnymund- *hops int the warren* Oh Jack where are you? I just finished *yells looking around*

Jack- *calls out* In the bedroom! *and situates himself in the middle f the bed, wrapped in ribbon with solid and melted chocolate and some toys surrounding him* 'Hope he likes this'

Bunnymund- *hops towards the bedroom* Jack! Oh Jack! Where are you! Ja. . . *stops when he hops into the bedroom seeing Jack*

Jack- *Smiles seductive at Bunnymund blushing and squirms around a bit* Happy Easter Bunnymund!

Bunnymund- * doesn't move or say anything just stares*

Jack- *looks at bunny worriedly* Uh. . . Bunnymund? . . . Are you okay?

Bunnymund- Y-Yeah I-I'm O-Okay *hops in staring and licking his lips* What is all this for?

Jack- *smiles* well its Easter and at Easter you get sweets and this is yours Me!

*hides his face blushing lightly* You can do whatever you want to me with the things on the bed.

Bunnymund- Well this is a sweet treat *walks over picking up each toy and looking at it*This is going to be fun.

Jack- Yes it will be I mean how can you not have fun with chocolate around! *grabs a piece of chocolate eating it*

Bunnymund- *Jumps on jack kissing him hard growling* I want that chocolate.

Jack- *kisses bunny back pushing the chocolate into his mouth and pulls away* Be careful the melted chocolate is still hot and the other things are going to fall off.

Bunnymund- I don't care as long as I get you *eats the chocolate and kisses jack grinding down*

Jack- * whimpers/moans grinding up and wraps his arms around bunny's neck*

Bunnymund- Brace yourself *reaches over and sticks his paw in the chocolate* Oh it is warm

Jack- *smiles a bit smugly* Told you ya kangaroo.

Bunnymund- Oh I don't mind the heat but what about you? *Puts the chocolate on his cool skin*

Jack- *jumps slightly surprised, his arms tightening around bunny's neck* Its d-defiantly a different f-feeling

Bunnymund- Hot n' Cold. Love it. *smears the rapidly cooling chocolate on his young chest and stomach*

Jack- * whimpers lightly and leans forward nipping bunny neck*

Bunnymund-Mmm. . . Jacky. *moves down licking at the cold chocolate*

Jack- *moans and grinds against him* Ye-Yeah?

Bunnymund- Do *lick* you *lick* want *lick* it *lick* Rough *bites and licks*

Jack- *moans* Ye-Yes please!

Bunnymund- Good *nips and reaches out grabbing a random toy* Lick This.

Jack- *takes the anal beads from him and starts to lick each one*

Bunnymund- * goes back to scraping jacks chest with his front teeth*

Jack- *moans and sucks the beads, back arching into the touch*

Bunnymund- You like that? *groans and pulls the beads out of jacks mouth one by one*

Jack- *nods and grinds against bunny* Yeah

Bunnymund- *moves the beads down pushing one in slowly*

Jack- * whimpers pushing down against them* Almost forgot how good those things feel.

Bunnymund- how do you know how they feel? *pushes another in* I have never used them on you before.

Jack- *hides his face in bunny shoulder and mumbles* I may have used them when you had to go help nick for that week

Bunnymund- Well I am going to have to punish you for that *pushes two more in*

Jack- * whimpers* Oh? And how are you going to do that? *pushes down against the beads* with all the times you've punished me i bet you don't have anything you haven't already done, try your worst.

Bunnymund- Oh I am sure that there is something that I haven't done to you yet *smirks pushing the rest of the beads in fast and leaves them there while he humps him* I have already spanked you, Fucked you without letting you touch me, *stops eyes widening* I know what I haven't done yet! *smirks evilly grabbing some handcuffs and cuffs him to the bed* Lift your hips up Jack. *Grabs a belt waiting*

Jack- *moans lightly and lifts his hips up, grinding against bunny* I thought you said you had already spanked me. *tugs against the handcuffs* And why the handcuffs?

Bunnymund- Because I don't want you touching yourself when I am gone. *loops the belt around jacks waist lifting it to the top of the room securing his hips off the bed. climbs off of the bed* I'll be right back.

Jack- *stares after bunny then starts to struggle* What the heck! Bunnymund!

Bunnymund- *yells from the other room* You challenged me! Just need to get a few things! *digs up a box* Got it! *hops back into the bedroom* Mmm. . . you look so good like this

Jack- Thank you, now * struggles again and sighs* Whats in the box?

Bunnymund- You'll find out in time *sets the box down and looks back at Jack*

Jack- *looks at bunny and tugs at the handcuffs*

Bunnymund- You really want out of those *crawls up on the bed*

Jack-Kinda but I also wanna see what your gonna do.

Bunnymund- Well first I need to prep you for whats in the box so these, *twists the beads* need to go.

Jack-* whimpers* Then take them out.

Bunnymund- Okay *smirks and yanks them all out at once*

Jack- AH! *moans and bucks up gripping the chain of the handcuffs* Will you please take the belt off now that your back.

Bunnymund- No I think I like you like this. *smirks stroking his leg*

Jack- *moans lightly* Worth a try at least.

Bunnymund- Yeah not really *moves his head down between jacks legs, licking his thigh lightly*

Jack- Ah! okay the suspense is killing me, whats in the box?

Bunnymund- Well sense I don't want to kill you I should Tell you *licks his thigh again* But I wont

Jack- Bunny you are the biggest tease ever, please tell me

Bunnymund- *licks the underside with his rough tongue* I will not tell you. *pulls the box over and under jacks hips*

Jack-*moans* doesn't change the fact your a tease, and why is that box under my hips?

Bunnymund- Because I need to get something out of it really soon. *smirks licking up him and stopping at the head licking over it*

Jack- *moans bucking up* At least I get to know whats in it soon.

Bunnymund- Yes you will *swallows all of him down to the base*

Jack- Ah! *moans tugging on the handcuffs*

Bunnymund- *pulls off.* Ah,ah! Don't struggle it will only make it worse *licks the tip the moves his hands to the box flipping it open* Don't peek Jacky.

Jack- Be happy I listen to you every ounce in a while

Bunnymund- I am very happy *reaches into the box and pulls something out* Now remember this is you punishment.

Jack- I still don't get why, I was horny, you were gone and I took care of it. I shouldn't be in trouble.

Bunnymund- Because, you used a new toy without me and I don't like that. *presses it against his entrance pushing it in*

Jack- *moans pushing against the toy* What is that? It feels good.

Bunnymund- It will for a while *pushes it in hitting his prostate leaving it right there* This is why I left the belt on.

Jack- *moans* Let me guess so I cant grind down and get it to move the way I want?

Bunnymund- Yep exactly and. *flicks a switch turning it on HI so it starts vibrating*

Jack- AH! *moans loudly bucking up* Oh god.

Bunnymund- Yeah I am going to go start preparations for next year *hops to the door then stops* Have fun Jacky

Jack- What the H-!? Bunnymund!

END

M-I hope that you enjoyed! Oh and I gave T the control of the "toy" Please review they really help us.

T-That is your fault.


End file.
